Verdaddado
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: Nunca jugaron a verdad dado? ABURRIDOS!


Koooon! Huyan mientras puedan! Es otro de mis fic sin conexión! Bueno, alguna vez jugaron verdad-dado? No? Entonces les explico. Cada persona en el juego tiene un número. Es como verdad consecuencia, solo que se tira unos dados en vez de cumplir una consecuencia.  El primer dado es de una acción (Ej.:2-lamer), el segundo es una parte del cuerpo (Ej.:5-Cuello) y el tercero es la persona (Ej.:6-José.). Así que la persona que eligió dado tiene que Lamer el cuello de José! n_n 

Bueno, Slayers es © Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume. * * Son onomatopeyas o acciones y lo que esta entre [ ] son comentarios de autora.

-------------------------------------- -------------------- --------------------------------------------

**Verdad-Dado ** 

Los Slayers estaban comiendo felices hasta que de la nada nuestra querida autora apareció.

Kitsu:- HEY! UDS! JUEGUEN VERDAD-DADO!

Gourry:- Que juego es ese?

Lina:- HA! Vos me estas obligando a jugar? Pobre, estas alucinando si crees que me podes dar ordenes!

Kitsu:- Por favor Lina-saaaaaaaan! ;__________;

Lina:- Cuanto me pagas?

Kitsu:- Ehh……. Te pago todo lo que puedas comer ^^U sirve?

Lina:- *considera* Trato hecho! 

Kitsu:- Gracias Lina-san! *desaparece*

Lina:- Chicos! Vamos a jugar a verdad-dado!!!

Amelia:- Como se juega?

Lina:- Buena pregunta o_oU 

Xellos:- *aparece* yo se!!! *explica a todos las reglas*

20 minutos mas tarde [que quieren?!?!? Cuesta que las reglas entren en la cabeza de Gourry!]

Gourry:- Aun no entendí.

Lina:- ay dios, te lo explicaremos en tu turno Gourry.

Amelia:- Entonces, elijamos los números. Puedo ser el 1?

Zelgadis:- *anota* Amelia es el numero 1, alguien quiere el 2?

Lina:- Déjame el dos para mi.

Filia y Xellos:- Yo el 6. *Se miran* Deja de copiarme! ¬_¬ te dije que pares! ;______;

Zelgadis:- *anota* Filia es el numero 6 y Xellos es el 5

Filia:- Gracias Zel, n_n

Zelgadis:- De nada

Xellos:- Malos ;___;

Zelgadis:- Que numero sos Gourry?

Gourry:- Para que quieren un número?

Lina:- SOLO ELEGI ENTRE 4 Y 3!!! QUE SI NO JUGAMOS NO ME PAGAN!

Zelgadis:-¬_¬

Xellos:- ¬_¬

Filia:- ¬_¬

Amelia:- ¬_¬

Lina:- Que?

Gourry:- n_n entonces elijo el 4!

Zelgadis: *anota* Gourry es el numero 4. Entonces yo soy el 3. Quedo así:

            1-Amelia

            2-Lina

            3-Zelgadis

            4-Gourry

            5-Xellos

            6-Filia

Lina:-Bien! Ahora elijamos las acciones!

            1-Masajear

            2-Besar

            3-Lamer

            4-Tocar

            5-Morder

            6-A elección [solo para hacer el juego más interesante]

Amelia:- Falta algo, no?

Zelgadis:- Las partes de cuerpo....

Xellos:- n_n Yo las anoto!!! *saca papel de Lina y escribe*

Todos:- Noooooooo!!!

Xellos:- Listo! Que les parece?

            1-Cuello

            2-Mano

            3-Pie

            4-Muslo

            5-Barriga

            6-A eleccion.

Amelia:- *sorprendida* Pensé que iba a estar mas pervertido...

Lina:- *también sorprendida* Yo también....

Filia:- eso lo del muslo no lo acepto!!!! Que lo quite!!!

Xellos:- Pero si lo hago le quita la diversión al juego!

Filia:- NO ME IMPORTA!

Kitsu:- *aparece* yo lo apruebo! *desaparece*

Xellos:- La autora lo permitió. Así que vamos a jugar con esto, ta?

Filia:- Hrmp. Esto no podría ser peor.

Kitsu:- *aparece de nuevo* Ah! Me olvidaba! Si eligieron verdad antes, no la pueden repetir en el turno siguiente! n_n

Filia:- NANI!?!

Kitsu:- Es para que todos elijan dado! Si no seria aburrido! Bueno, Lina, verdad o dado?

Lina:- Verdad.

Kitsu:- Por que le tenes tanto miedo a las babosas? 

Lina:- eh....bueno ....es porque..... Un día fui a mi cuarto *pálida* y estaba lleno...en las paredes...en el armario... en todas partes.....KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Súper asustada con el recuerdo* QUITENMELAS!!!!!!!! QUITENMELAS!!!!!!!! _

Amelia:-Tranquilícese señorita Lina!!! ° .°

Lina:- *se tranquiliza*

Kitsu:- ahora tira el dado Lina! Y pregúntale a tu victima!!! OOOOOOOOHohohohohoh! *desaparece*

Gourry:- Que tipa rara....

Zelgadis:- Si.

Lina:- *tira dado* 1... Amelia, verdad o dado?

Amelia:- Verdad.

Lina:- hum....que le pregunto.....? Ya se! Como es tu hombre ideal?

Amelia:- Ah? Mi hombre ideal? *sonroja* bueno....Su apariencia no es importante, tiene que ser muy caballeroso.... muy cariñoso.... Le debería importar mis sentimientos.... salvarme cuando estoy en apuros... *suspiro* Un príncipe **azul**...aunque no precisa ser príncipe!

Lina:- Azul *mirada a Zelgadis* ^_^ **AZUL**

Zelgadis:- *rojo* QUE ME MIRAS?!?!?

Filia:- Es tu turno Amelia.

Amelia:- *tira dado* 2. Señorita Lina, mil disculpas. Dado.

Lina:- QUE?!?!?!?

Amelia:- Es que ya dijiste verdad…y las reglas dicen que no podes elegir lo mismo dos veces seguidas! ES LO JUSTO!! *pose justiciera*

Lina:- *tira 1er dado*1… Masajear *tira 2do dado* Muslo *roja* *tira ultimo dado*

Todos:- *intrigados*

Lina:- .......6.......Sorry, Filia. ;___;

Filia:- QUEEEEE?!?!?!?

Gourry y Xellos:- YURI!*clap clap clap* YURI! *clap clap clap*  YURI! *clap clap clap*

Filia y Lina:- BASTA!

Gourry y Xellos:- *paran* [parecen perritos, no? Ambos adiestrados…. n_n]

Lina:- *masajea muslo de Filia* Listo. Ya esta. Felices?

Xellos:- No. Ahora queremos ver más!! *Filia le da con el Mazo*

Lina:-*Tira dado* 3. Zelgadis, Verdad o dado?

Zelgadis:- Verdad.

Lina:- Por que solo te alimentas de café?

Zelgadis:- No es café. Es licor de café. Como creen que soporto a todos Uds. sin tener un ataque?

Todos:- Ahhh….

Zelgadis:- *tira dado*1. Amelia. Dado.

Amelia:- Ah... que mal. Bueno, que le puedo hacer. No seria justo que no tirase el dado! *tira dado*5… Morder, *tira dado* 1…cuello… *tira dado*5. Xellos.

Zelgadis:- Nooo!

Filia:- u_u pobre Amelia.

Lina:- Mis pésames, Ame.

Amelia:- yo no veo ningún problema. *blink blink* *muerde cuello de Xellos* Listo, ya esta.

Xellos:- No sabia que eras un vampiro Amelia n_n.

Amelia:- *tira dado* 6… Filia, verdad o dado?

Filia:- Verdad.

Amelia:- Como es tu hombre, o dragón, no se, Ideal?

Filia:- Huum….. tiene que ser más alto que yo…con un lindo color de ojos…. Poderoso… con una sonrisa agradable….y que sea bueno con Val. también no puede ser machista!

Lina:- Y la personalidad?

Filia:- Cualquiera mientras no sea como la de Xellos ¬_¬.

Todos:- *gota*

Filia:-  *tira dado* 3. Zelgadis.

Zelgadis:- Ya dije verdad?

Lina:- Sip u_u

Zelgadis:- #$%&*@#. *tira dados* 2, 5, 4. O_O *rojo*

Xellos:- *muriéndose de risa* Va a tener que besar la barriga de Gourry!

Amelia, Lina y Filia:- YAOI! *clap clap clap* YAOI! *clap clap clap* YAOI! *clap clap clap*

Gourry:- ?_? eh? No entiendo.

Xellos:- Zelgadis tiene que besar tu barriga.

Gourry:- Ah. Por que?

Xellos:- Es parte del juego.

Gourry:- Que juego?

Xellos:- *facefault* olvídalo…

Zelgadis:- -__- tengo que hacerlo?

Amelia, Lina y Filia:- si!

Zelgadis:- *rojo* //// *besa barriga de Gourry*

Gourry:- pfffff.....hahahahahahahahah!! párala!! Hace cosquillas!!! Hahahahahahah!

Zelgadis:- *paro de besar* *tira dado* 5. Xellos, verdad-dado?

Xellos:- Sore wa himitsu desu! n_n

Todos:- ¬_¬

Lina:- elegí demonio de pacotilla!

Xellos:- Dado, por supuesto! *tira dados* 6, 6, 6. Parece que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo Fi-chan n_n!

Filia:- *pálida* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Todos:- o_o

Xellos:- *besa a Filia en la boca*

Filia:-*roja* Hrmmpmmpmmpppp!!! [no puede hablar porque Xellos la esta besando]

Todos:-O_O

Xellos:- *continua*

5 minutos más tarde…

Lina:- Sabían que existe algo llamado respiración?

Filia y Xellos:- *aun besándose*

10 minutos más tarde….

Zelgadis:- Aflojen un poco.

Filia y Xellos:- *aun besándose*

15 minutos más tarde…

Amelia:- No seria mejor que se vayan a un lugar más apropiado?

Filia y Xellos:- *aun besándose*

20 minutos más…

Lina:- No soporto más a esos dos! Alguien tiene hambre? Yo si! Me Voy a un Restaurante!!! *se va*

Gourry:- comida…*la sigue*

Amelia:- yo tengo un poco de hambre….*la sigue*

Zelgadis:-….*se va atrás de ellos*

Filia y Xellos:- *aun besándose*

**Fin**

---------------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

AH!!! Que idota que salio!!!! Reviews y Flames con sugerencias para mejorar son agradecidos! Kooon!


End file.
